If that's what love feels like (Death Note, Nate River Love story)
by IvyySPK
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

_"If that's what love feels like..then, J..I am in love with you" The albino boy said to J. He had a small smile across his face, unusual for him. J smiled. "Well then, Mr River, I love you too" She smiled at him and hugged him. Time stopped for both of them. J looked up at the boy's pale face and whispered "But I can't be with you, I am sorry" She kissed his cheek. Near's face went back to his emotionless state. Guilt filled J, she knew that would break his heart but she didn't have another choice. Her place isn't here, it isn't in this house and no one, not even Near can change the fact that she is different._

_She turned around and walked away, leaving him in the middle of the forest. He just stood there, like a statue, like a dog being abandoned by it's master._

_The air got colder as the water droplets from the sky met the ground. And if you were there you would have noticed a singe tear running down the boys face._

__**A few months ago**

****I walked down the hall. My hair and cloths were mostly soaking wet from the rain. I held a pieces of paper in my cold shaking hand, which the man who found me gave to me.

(flash back)

_"And her parents?"_  
_"The hospital called and said they both died on the way there"_  
_"And did she have any sublings?"_  
_"A brother, he died in a car crash 3 years ago"_  
_"I see, well thank you very much, I'll be taking over from here"_  
_I was standing outside the room. T-They are dead? B-But!? I was filled with sadness and then filled with anger!_  
_Chris u little **** why did you have to get yourself killed! Mum and dad are now gone and I am on my own!_  
_I ran out and started to run in a random direction. "HEY YOU STOP!" A police man shouted and started to run after me. I got tired and soon he was right behind me. I stopped. My breath was heavy. What am I doing? I asked myself. "You, come with me." The man was next to me. I turned around and me and him walked back to the house. The same man with white hair and black jacket was waiting outside a car. He opened the door as soon as he saw me walking back to him. "Come on Jessica, we will take you to a safe place" I turned around and looked at the police man from before, he nodded. I sat in the car. Just then I realized it was poring rain outside and my hair has turned from brown to jet black from all the water. "Where are we going?" I asked the man. "Wammy's house, oh and from now on your name is gonna be simply J, okay?" Urgh J, I hate names like that. there was a boy in my school called Jay, he used to bully me all the time, even after I started to get home schooled he still waited outside my house when my parents weren't home and threw rocks at my window. _

_I relaxed on the black leather seat in the back of the car. My legs hurted and I couldn't feel my arms. I looked at them, I really have lost a lot of weight . My mum right I need to start eating again. I steared at my skinny wrist, which had a few of scars on it. "We are here" He got out and opened the door for me. I got out. The house was pretty big and it looked really happy but the rain made it look depressing and lonely "Here's your time table, your first lesson is on the second floor room 34b. Give this note to your teacher." He handed me a note. "My office is just threw there, if you need me you can find me there" I nodded. He walked to his office and I looked at the papers he gave me. One was my lessons and rooms for the day and the other one was for the teacher. I looked around and found some stairs, I tripped over a few and at the end I gave up and sat down. "Come on Jessica, get a hold of yourself, you are strong remember that! Everything bad just makes you a better person, believe in yourself, you can do this" I whispered to myself and took a deep breath. I some how found the strength to lift myself to my feet. I walked the rest of the stairs until I found the number 34b.._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. It creaked. The room was silent. "Can I help you?" A man around 34 with brown hair and glasses asked as he put his book down. I slowly walked over to him and handed him the note. He took it. While he was reading I glanced around the classroom, kids, teens, even some adults. I am guessing this isn't a normal school. "I see...well please take a seat" The man said. I nodded. He opened his book again and started talking to the class. I made my way up the small stairs up the class room and sat down next to a window. The class was made of mostly boys there were only 3 girls, plus me, so 4. 2 Of them were sat together in the front row. They laughed as they looked at me. The other girl was sat on her own in the middle row. No one was sat next to her. She was concentrating on the lesson.

I was sat next to the window. I could hear the rain drops making their way down. I rested my head on the cold window. My hair was soaking wet still and I was freezing as hell but I didn't care. Right now I just wanted to lock myself in a room and cry my whole heart out.

The teacher was talking about chemical reaction and some stuff I didn't have a chance at pronouncing. I sat there while the lesson went on. It was only 20 minutes until the bell ran. Everyone got up from their seats and made their way out of the room. I decided to follow. I followed the girl from the middle row in class. She didn't seam to see me which was good. She then stopped. I realized we were in a sort of big school cafeteria type of thing. I saw the girl walking away to a table and sitting down. I might as well make some friends. I walked over. "Is the seat taken?" I asked. She was reading a book. "There are plenty of other seats" She said harshly and turned the page of her book. I sat down anyway. She looked up from her book. I smiled. "I am J, what's ur name?" She looked at me like I am crazy then went back to her book. "Well all right then." I said giving up and took out my iPod. I flipped to the songs until I got to the mix I made from BVB and BFMV's songs. I turned up the volium.

I opened my eyes and realized I was the only one in the cold cafeteria. I had fallen asleep. Every one was at their lessons. I really don't feel like it right now.  
I got myself a cup of tea and filled it with sugar. I decided to take a walk around the school.

I walked over to what looked like a garden. Wow this is really cool. I waked out on the rain and looked at the sky. The rain started to fall in my cup of left over warm tea.


End file.
